


Every Second of Every Day

by 286474



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, HP: EWE, Infidelity, M/M, Memory Loss, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slow Burn, potions damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/286474/pseuds/286474
Summary: After two years together infidelity breaks Harry and Draco apart. Can their love be repaired or will they end up enemies once again?





	1. The End

It started, unexpectedly, at the engagement party of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry Potter, long time best friend of the couple, decided to bury the hatchet and buy a drink for Draco Malfoy, the coworker with whom Hermione had been working closest in recent months. It started as a simple way to put bygones aside, and ended with a tumble into bed aided by two bottles of champagne and one of Ogden’s finest. One night of amazing sex quickly turned to multiple nights, and by the time of Ron and Hermione’s wedding Harry and Draco were spending nearly every night in each other’s arms.

****

2 years later- 3/8/2006

3 weeks was a long time to be away from home. Draco had been away arguing at an international hearing on the statute of secrecy for the Ministry, and was excited to finally be back in England. Between the time differance and the long hours working on his case, Draco had only been able to speak with Harry twice and he was itching to have him back in his arms; it was even better that he’d told Harry he wasn’t coming home until the weekend so he would get to see the surprise on his face. Though they’d moved in together nine months into their relationship, between their heavy work schedules Draco and Harry would often be forced to spend time apart. Draco had accepted their heavy workloads as a fact of life, but there was really nothing like the sense of contentment that Draco felt when he and Harry were both home together. 

Draco’s portkey landed him on the stoop of his home, and he entered through the front door excitedly, beginning wandering through the house searching for Harry. After checking the kitchen, living room, and den, Draco climbed the stairs to their bedroom. Draco stopped on the top step as he thought he heard Harry moan. His excitement at catching Harry in the middle of some self-love quickly turned to shock as he heard an answering voice which was most definitely not Harry’s. 

Draco threw the door open to see Harry’s Auror partner Jacob Compton thrusting deep inside of Harry’s ass. “Get out of my house” Draco’s voice was like ice, drawing both men’s attention to the door. 

“Draco!” Harry exclaimed “you’re home!” Harry quickly scrambled off the bed and clutched the blanket to cover him. Jacob looked up fearfully and apparated out of the room, not even bothering to stop for his clothes. 

As soon as Jacob was gone Draco spun around and stormed downstairs, itching to break something. Once he arrived in his living room he began to pace, his brain refusing to comprehend the scene he had just witnessed. After five minutes he heard the creaking of the stairs, and took a deep breath to look at where Harry was slowly slinking down the stairs, fully clothed. 

“Draco.” Harry croaked, “I’m sorry. I was going to talk to you when you came home. You weren’t supposed to find out like this” 

Draco sat down in his armchair and put his head into his hands “How long?” He asked. 

“Just this week” Harry stopped. “I’m sorry. I should have waited and broken things off with you, but you didn’t have time for us to talk about it and it just sort of happened” 

Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes burning holes into the other’s skull, “You were going to end this though… It wasn’t some one time mistake.”

Harry crouched down to look at Draco, and then started very carefully, “No. I’m sorry. I love you so much Draco, but I’m tired. I’m tired of you not having time for me, of always wondering where I stand with you. I’m tired of nights where I’m on stake-out or out working and I’m missing you and then I come home and find out you’ve been busy and haven’t missed me at all. Then you go away for weeks and I’m just here missing you and you’re out not missing me at all. I’m sorry Draco, but I can’t keep doing this.” 

Draco stood up and pulled Harry up with him. Draco put his hands on Harry’s hips and pulled him in for a bruising kiss, trying to convey all his love and passion through his lips. Harry melted into the kiss, the tension leaving his body as he wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck. Finally, Draco pulled away from the kiss and moved back, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes. 

“I’ve missed you every moment we’ve been apart Harry, every day. I’ve loved you every second of every day; from the very first kiss I’ve been entirely yours.” Draco’s voice started to break and he took another deep breath “I’m sorry it wasn’t enough for you. I’ll send a house-elf for my things” 

“Draco…” Harry started to say but Draco turned on his heel and apparated away. 

 

When Draco awoke the next morning in the finest room of the Leaky Cauldron with bloodshot eyes and a severe headache, he was immediately relieved that he had the next 4 days off work. He looked at the time, and fire-called Pansy at her office. 

“Draco, darling, what are you doing calling in the middle of the morning?” Pansy asked surprised as Draco’s face illuminated her grate. 

“I need your help Pans. I’ve returned home and suddenly find myself in need of a new place to live. At least two bedrooms, with an office, preferably on the top-floor of a high-rise with no neighbors beside me. Open floor plan, and at least enough space for a 6-person dinner table. There’ll be a bonus if there’s a dining nook in the kitchen as well. I’d like to move in tonight.” Draco quickly started rattling off his list.

Pansy sat there slack jawed “Draco. Are you alright? What happened? Do you need some time to think about this?” Though Pansy had never approved of Draco and Harry’s relationship, finding Harry’s excessive request for privacy to be a red-flag she couldn’t ignore, Draco knew that her concern for him was genuine. 

“Not at all. I’m perfectly fine. Harry has decided he wants to see other people and that’s where we’re at. Can you get me sorted or should I call someone else?”

“I’ll have your lease by the end of the day. Your priority list is ridiculous though, I hope you know that”

“That’s why I called the best” Draco smirked. “Could you send a house-elf to go pack up my things from my old flat? I’d prefer to avoid taking one from the Manor and alerting my parents that something is amiss.”

Pansy rolled her eyes “That’s fine. I’m going to go find you an apartment. Meet me in my office at 4 and I’ll take you to your new home.”

“4 it is. I’ll bring you some of those chocolates you like as a thank you for arranging everything…. And to show appreciation for your discretion at this difficult time” 

Draco pulled his head out of the fire and starting dusting off his clothes. Looking down, he realized it might be time to clean up a bit. Draco pulled off his clothes and lay them on the bed, he then took out his wand and de-wrinkled his outfit, then cast a quick cleaning charm on them. Finally, Draco walked into the bathroom to take a shower, clean his teeth, and try and organize his thoughts. 

After his shower Draco checked out of the hotel, and tried to decide what to do for the rest of the day. He stopped as he realized he had no place to go; for the next five hours he was essentially homeless. Draco didn’t want to go to buy furniture and decorations until he’d seen his new place, and it seemed silly to go to the grocery store when he didn’t even have a kitchen to cook his meals in. He could always go to the manor, but he was trying to avoid telling his parents about his and Harry’s separation until he’d settled things a bit clearer in his mind. He hadn’t actually wanted to tell Pansy but necessity required it. 

Draco finally settled on stopping by his office. He had paperwork that needed to be filled out, and it would keep his mind occupied. Draco quickly walked to the Ministry and headed up to his 3rd floor office, trying to avoid seeing anyone. He settled into his desk and pulled out his notes, quickly falling into the rhythm of case briefs and letting his personal life fall deep into the back of his mind. 

Just thirty minutes later Draco’s concentration was thoroughly broken. “What kind of workaholic can’t even take a four day weekend after working for three weeks straight” Hermione slid into Draco’s office and sat down in the chair across from his desk. 

“Probably less of a workaholic than the woman’s who due date was two days ago yet is still here at work” 

“Trust me Draco, no one wishes this baby was here more than I do, but until she comes there’s no reason for me to be at home worrying instead of at work being productive” Hermione rubbed her stomach absentmindedly “So does having you home mean that we have one more for dinner tonight, or are you and Harry taking a night together?”

Draco felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach, a brief shock of pain before he swallowed and collected himself “I believe it will just be the three of you tonight” replied evenly. 

“Draco… Is everything alright?” Hermione squinted in worry.

“Everything is fine Hermione, but I’d like to finish this report so I can go meet Pansy. I’ll see you next week alright?” 

Hermione took in Draco’s composure and slowly stood up to walk across to the other side of the desk. Draco clutched his hands tightly as Hermione put one hand on his shoulder and went to kiss Draco on the cheek “Draco, I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m here if you need me”

“I appreciate that, but the only thing I need is to get back to work” Draco’s voice started to break, and he closed his eyes, slowing his breath to try to regain control. By the time that Draco opened his eyes again Hermione had left his office, and he looked the paperwork glumly. He hadn’t gotten any more work done by the time he had to head out to buy Pansy’s chocolate. 

Pansy had worked her special kind of magic and somehow found Draco a flat matching his entire wish list. The flat was furnished, mostly with his own furnishing retrieved by house elf, but supplemented by rented furniture and decorations until he had a chance to go shopping. Pansy had even thought ahead and ordered food for dinner and had breakfast supplies in the fridge. After a quick tour Pansy summoned a bottle of wine to the couch and sat down with a flourish. 

“So tell me dearest, what happened between the last time I saw you and this morning that necessitated this large of an adjustment.” 

Draco sighed and took a sip of his wine, leaning back against the cool comfort of the couch “I don’t know Pans. I thought we were good. I thought we were happy. Suddenly, I come home and he tells me I didn’t miss him enough or love him enough and he’s moved on with someone else.”

“That… That sucks Draco” Pansy leaned into him and wrapped him in a hug “Is there any chance of working things out?”

“He wasn’t interested in fixing things. He’s…. seeing…. He’s already found a new partner” Draco paused while Pansy sucked in a breath and drew him in closer. 

“I’m so sorry Dray. I’m here though. I’m here are we’re going to get through this together”

Draco laid his head on Pansy’s shoulder and finally let his tears fall. When his emotions had finally drained out, Pansy walked Draco to his new room and tucked him into bed. She laid down next to him and quietly fell asleep. 

 

Draco awoke the next morning to a soft tapping on his window. He opened the window and a small tawny owl flew in through it. Draco untied the parchment from his leg and began to read.   
Draco,

Your Goddaughter has finally made her appearance into the world. Rose Weasley arrived at 7lb 3 oz at 4:32 am. Hermione wanted me to tell you that she knows you have the day off and expects to see you before visiting hours are over. 

-Ron

P.S. We know about Harry, and if you let that stop you from coming I’ll be forced to find you and hit you like no one’s done since 3rd year. Please come. 

Draco snorted and tossed the letter to the bed, readying himself for the day. Pansy read over the letter and looked at him in confusion “Goddaughter?”

“Ron and Hermione asked Harry and I to be their baby’s godparents when they first found out they were pregnant. I hadn’t thought about it, but I would have assumed that would have ended with Harry and I’s relationship” 

“Apparently not. Better not keep them waiting. Do you want me to come over again tonight? I can bring Blaise or Theo or Greg?” 

“I’ll be fine. I think I could use some time alone.” Draco reached around and put a hand on Pansy’s shoulder, squeezing slightly. “Thank you for finding this apartment. It appears to be the perfect place to wallow and move on.”

“Anytime. Brunch on Sunday? I’ll invite the whole crew”

“Sounds lovely.” Draco squeezed her shoulder one last time and turned to walk into the bathroom to get ready. 

 

Meeting baby Rose went much better than Draco had feared. Though there was an entire parade of Weasleys, apparently Draco had managed to visit after Harry had left. Hermione looked exhausted, but she gave Draco a hug before allowing Ron to proudly show off their new girl. After extracting a promise that Draco would come visit after work on Monday, they allowed Draco to head off so they could get some rest. 

Draco headed off to the shops, getting the things he needed for his new place and then came home to arrange his flat. By Saturday afternoon he was feeling collected enough to fire call his parents and inform them of his new living situation, expertly brushing off their questions and promising to come by the following Friday for dinner. When brunch on Sunday arrived Draco was able to talk about the breakup without his voice breaking. By Monday, Draco’s calm and collected mask was finally firmly in place, and he was ready to plow on with his new life.


	2. Moving on in theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two months apart, Draco runs into Harry in a very unexpected way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried a different formatting on this chapter to make it easier to read, I'll go back and edit the first chapter when I'm able. This is my first story, so please let me know if it's not easy to read.

5/11/2006- (2 months later)

“Barrister Malfoy, a word please” Barrister Kathryn Combes, a court appointed public aide barrister, stepped into Draco’s office. She was short and thin, with long strawberry hair and a sing-song voice. Her feminine and sweet demeanor made many underestimate her, but Draco knew she was a force to be reckoned with in court. 

“Barrister Combes, please take a seat” Draco stood and gestured towards the seats across from his desk. “Can I offer you some tea?”

“Please” Kathryn sat down with a smile. When Draco had handed her the tea she took a sip and then sat back and started “I’m here about the Parsons case. My client wants a deal, and I was told you’re the prosecutor in the case”

“A deal?” Draco pulled the file from his inbox and opened it with interest. He had just received it that morning, and hadn’t had a chance to review the case yet. 

“He was arrested for smuggling frozen Ashwinder eggs, a negligible offense really. Barely even illegal” Kathryn took another sip of her tea before continuing and waved her hand as if waving aside the charges, “Unfortunately, he has other charges on his records. This could count as a parole violation and land him in Azkaban for years”

“I appreciate you arguing my case for me.” Draco smiled at her. 

“My point” Kathryn continued, hardening her voice, “Is that putting away a small potions dealer is hardly worth your time. Not when you could drop the charges and in return he could give you a much larger smuggling ring, and name some dirty aurors who allow this ring to thrive” 

Draco narrowed his eyes, straightening his spine he pulled out a note pad. “That’s a very serious charge. I assume he has some proof?” 

“He has logs of transactions, as well as a vault number he’s been transferring money into for the past six months. He’s willing to write out a statement to be verified under Veritaserum, and provide memories for the pensive.” 

“That… That should be sufficient. How many names is he willing to give us?” Draco asked. 

“Two potions brewers, two illicit item suppliers, and two Aurors who have been helping the ring”

“Very well,” Draco nodded “Give me a moment to go speak with my boss.” Draco stood and left Kathryn alone in his office. Five minutes later he returned “I’ve spoken with the head Barrister. We’ll drop the charges if we can verify the information he provides. Would now be a good time to speak with him?”

“Wonderful” Kathryn shot Draco a large smile, her eyes twinkling. “You might want to bring your boss with you for the meeting, I have a feeling he’ll want to act on this news immediately.”

 

Forty minutes later Draco was regretting showing up to work that morning. One of the potions dealers was well known and the aurors had had their eyes on her for a while, the other was more of a surprise, a man with a so-far spotless record. The supplies were less of a surprise, both had minor records. The real surprise, which caused the Head Auror to be immediately called in and was leading to the main cause of Draco’s cringe was the names of the Aurors involved, told under Veritaserum. The first was Senior Auror Geoffrey Michaels, 25 years on the force and multiple service awards. The second was Auror Jacob Compton, 3 years on the force and partner to Auror Harry James Chosen One Potter. 

“I need to be recused from this case” Draco was in Head Barrister Krones office, standing upright with his hands clasped behind his back, forcing his posture to stay steady and upright. 

“You’d better have a damn good reason Barrister Malfoy. I have a feeling we’re going to need all of our barristers and investigators on this one. Internal Affairs has already been called in, and the Minster himself has asked for daily briefings.” Head Barrister Krones was a gruff man, short but with a commanding presence. His face was red, and he was giving Draco a glare that would have terrified any man who had not had to spend a year living with the dark lord. 

Draco gulped “I was engaged in a domestic romantic relationship with the partner of one of the suspects. We lived together for over a year, and it only ended recently, with help from the suspect” Draco’s face tried to flush in embarrassment, but he forced his breathing to remain steady. 

Head Barrister Krones stared at Draco in shock. He looked like Draco had just told him he liked to murder kittens in his spare times. For the six years Draco had worked in the Ministry Legal Department they had never discussed their personal lives. “Thank you for informing me Barrister Malfoy. I can remove you from the new case which your original case has created, but I need to ask you if you are able to stay impartial in the original case long enough to appear before the judge to enter the plea. You already signed the paperwork, and if we try to assign a new prosecutor now he has to write a new statement and provide new memories.”

 

“I can stay on the original case until he testifies to the judge as per the plea agreement. After that, I’d like to request to take two weeks leave while the investigation continues.” Draco swallowed “I think it would be best for me to be out of the office during this case.” Draco closed his eyes thoughtfully, “I am having a lot of trouble reconciling my previous partner with the accusations in this case.”

Head Barrister Krones looked at Draco with slight concern “Your leave request is granted. Go to court tomorrow and then take a couple of weeks off.” He sighed in a way which almost resembled a growl “Just try to avoid making a habit of cohabitating with criminals will you?” 

It was the closest to a joke Draco had ever heard from his boss, and he gave him a slight smirk “I’ll do my best sir” Draco turned and exited the office, heading straight home to pour himself a drink. 

The next morning Draco did not expect to see the media hailstorm that was awaiting him in the courtroom. He wondered lightly who had tipped the press off that something important was about to happen, but based on the tone of the reporters he was pretty sure that they didn’t know exactly what to expect. Draco hoped they already had everyone in custody they needed, because there was no way this was going to avoid being front-page headlines. The judge called for order, and Draco worked on auto-pilot, answering the questions of the judge. While the defendant was reading his statement into the record, Draco tried to create a mask of controlled indifference on his face. He heard the deep intake of breath as Harry’s name was mentioned, and he knew that leaving court through the main door would be near impossible. 

As court adjourned, Draco turned and exited through the side door which lead to the court holding cells, hoping to avoid the throng of press that he knew would be looking for a statement. As Draco turned a corner he was grabbed and pulled into a dark room, a wand shoved up against his chin and his back was pushed up against a wall. 

“So bitter about the breakup that you needed to get my new boyfriend sent to Azkaban?” Draco’s heart clenched as he heard Harry for the first time in months, angry and darker than he’d heard it since they were teenagers on opposite sides of the war. 

“I didn’t do this on purpose Auror Potter. Now, I understand that you are upset right now, but if you don’t release me immediately I am going to have you arrested for this.” 

Harry dropped his wand, his voice shaking “Why Draco. Why couldn’t you just let me be happy?” 

“This case was brought to me. I tried to recuse myself as soon as I realized you were involved. I didn’t believe that you would be a part of this, but I didn’t want any part in the case against you.”

“I’m not involved, but neither is he. They told me they didn’t currently have any evidence against me, but now I’m suspended during the investigation and Jacob is sitting in jail.” Harry’s face started to crumple, the anger dropped off and he said quietly “Why don’t you just move on and let me be happy?” Harry turned and left the room, leaving Draco leaning heavily against the wall, feeling completely and utterly alone. 

 

The next morning Draco awoke in a funk. He was angry at his conversation with Harry the previous day, knowing that he should turn Harry in for his completely unprofessional behavior. More than angry through, Draco was hurt that Harry thought he would abuse his position so much just to see Harry’s lover imprisoned. 

After a few hours of wallowing, Draco shook his head and floo called his parents, asking if he could come over that evening for dinner. After confirming his plans, he headed for a shower and then a shave. At 6, Draco pulled on his favorite jumper, one given to him by his mother the year before, and stepped into the floo. 

“Draco! So lovely to see you” Narcissa wrapped her son into a light hug, and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Mother” Draco hugged her back and then put out his hand to his father “Father. Thank you for having me over on such short notice.”

“Nonsense son, you know you are always welcome here. If your mother had her way you would move back in and we could have every meal together.” Lucius gripped Draco’s hand firmly before walking over to the bar. “Can I offer you a drink?”

“Whiskey, neat. Thank you”

As the three settled into the couches, Narcissa looked at Draco expectantly “So I read that you had a difficult case yesterday.”

Draco looked down at his drink “It was a difficult day. It’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about”

Narcissa and her husband exchanged knowing glances before looking at Draco to continue. 

“I know that over the years you two have been concerned by my lack of commitment to the future. Yesterday, Harry accused me of not moving on, and I realized he’s right. I think it’s time for me to get married.”

Lucius snorted at that “And just who do you plan on marrying?”

“I was hoping you two could help with that actually. Put out some feelers, find me a suitable spouse like you always used to plan to do.”

Narcissa and Lucius both raised their eyebrows at that “Am I correct in understanding that you want me to enter you into a marriage betrothal with another pureblood family?” Narcissa asked. 

“You understand correctly. It’s time to move on. I want to move on.” Draco’s grip on his drink tightened but he forced his face to stay cool and collected. 

“If you are sure Draco, we will do our best to arrange it.” Narcissa smiled delicately “but are you so ready to give up on love?”

Draco stiffened “I tried love. It didn’t work out. Now it’s time to try something else. I’m ready to be the man you raised me to be. I thought you would be happy”

Lucius stared to stand “If that is your wish than we are happy to help you achieve it son. Now, let us head in to dinner and your mother can tell you all about the new villa she wants to purchase in Millan.”


	3. Moving on in Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it appears from the comments on the last chapter that everyone is really mad at Harry right now. I wish I could say he's about to redeem himself with one of his normal acts of heroism but that would be a huge lie.

Draco’s two weeks of vacation time ended abruptly Monday morning with a floo call from Head Barrister Krone’s assistant telling him he was needed in as soon as possible. Draco threw on some clothes and headed into the office, a feeling of dread firmly set in the pit of his stomach. 

“When you told me you had been romantically involved with the partner of a suspect, you neglected to mention the partner was Auror Potter” Head Barrister Krones barked out as soon as Draco had walked in to room. 

“You didn’t ask, sir, and I didn’t think it mattered who it was, just that it was a cause for recusal.” Draco responded evenly. 

“It matters, because he went to the bloody press calling this a witch hunt by a disgruntled ex-boyfriend.” Krones shot back as he threw the morning’s prophet at Draco. 

Draco looked down at the newspaper in his hands, reading the headline “ _SHOCKING TELL ALL- HARRY POTTER ON HIS SECRET RELATIONSHIP WITH EX-DEATH EATHER, THEIR SORID BREAKUP, AND HIS NEW CHANCE AT LOVE- plus shocking information on the case that puts his new lover head to head with his old flame _”__

____

____

“That’s ridiculous” Draco wanted to set the article on fire. It was so unlike the Harry he knew, who had worked hard to keep his personal life out of the newspaper. That he had been willing to out himself to the press, confess his relationship with Draco, and talk about his new boyfriend was crazy to Draco, and all over some imagined vendetta. “What do I do to fix this?” Draco asked nervously. 

“You come back to work. If you’re gone for two weeks it looks like a suspension which looks like an admission of guilt. You submit your memories for an external investigation which will be run by a special prosecutor through the unspeakables department. You’ll work on cases removed from the Aurors department, and most importantly, you be seen moving on with someone else. The department has a table at a gala this weekend, and you and your date just RSVP’d to be there.”

Draco raised an eyebrow concerned “My date sir?” 

“That’s right. You and your date who you are madly in love with and completely devoted to. You are going to be seen dining together, dancing together, and you will dote on them so completely that no one there could imagine you having any lingering feelings for anyone else. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal clear sir. I’ll just head into my office now and get to work on providing those memories” Draco started to turn to leave the office when Head Barrister Krone’s voice cut in, softer this time. 

“I was there at the time of the confession Barrister Malfoy, I know you didn’t do anything wrong, but we need to be shown we’re taking this allegation seriously. I’ll be submitting my memories as well. Just keep your head down and we’ll make it through this.”

Draco was touched by the concern of his boss, “Of course Sir. I’ll try to fix this.”

 

“Draco, two visits in one week my dearest? Are you ill?” Narcissa floated through the parlor to wrap Draco in a light hug as he exited the floo.

“Not ill, no. I just think I could use some help.”

“Are we finally going to poison the Potter boy?” Lucius asked cheerfully from the armchair.

“Father,” Draco glared, “I’m not going to stoop to poisoning my old lovers no matter how annoying they act”

“Of course not son, your father was only joking” Narcissa put her hand on Draco’s arm and guided him to the couch, “Now what help can we offer our favorite dragon?”

Draco looked at his mother nervously “I was wondering if you had any leads on the request I made this weekend?” He asked carefully. 

“You expected us to find you a bride in three days Draco?” Lucius asked with a laugh “Were you hoping to be married by the weekend?”

“Not married no, but I need a date for the Gala on Saturday and I’m at a loss at who to ask”

Narcissa pursed her lips before saying slowly “There was one young lady whose name was submitted, but she appears completely unsuitable. She has just returned from spending the past four years traveling abroad, and is said to have quite the rebellious streak in her. I am not even sure why she would want to get married” 

Draco thought for a moment before standing “Well, if she’s free this Saturday then I don’t care how unsuitable she is I’d like to take her out. Who is she anyways?”

“Astoria Greengrass. I believe you were in the same year as her older sister.”

“Wonderful. Please give her my deepest regards and tell her I’ll pick her up at 6.” Draco smiled cheerfully and headed to the floo, feeling the knot in his shoulders that had begun to form that morning slowly disappearing. 

 

Saturday evening at 6 saw Draco calling on Astoria, who had been two grades behind him at Hogwarts. Draco knew Astoria in passing, but he didn’t believe they’d ever spoken. Still, she was stunning, with a shimmering dress and a kind smile Draco took to her instantly. Draco knew her mother had appraised her of part of the situation, that it would be beneficial to Draco to be seen with someone know acted familiar with him, and task she was quick to embrace. Astoria was a graceful dancer, and kept the whole table in stitches half the night. When the press spotted them together she leaned in close to him and laughed at a pretend joke, petting Draco on his arm. Draco had seen the Head Barrister looking at him warily when they first came in, but even he seemed to have fallen to Astoria’s charms by the end of the night. 

Standing in line for a drink, Astoria started telling Draco an amusing anecdote about one of the minister’s aides from back when they went to Hogwarts together. Draco let out an amused snort and turned to her and said “Merlin that’s amazing”

“Really? You think I’m amazing?” Astoria turned a flirtatious smirk to Draco. 

“That’s not exactly word for word, but you seem pretty amazing to me.” Draco smiled down at her indulgently. 

“Is that so?” Astoria asked teasingly, raising her voice slightly “Does that mean I should tell my father to go ahead with the bethrothal contract?” Before Draco had a chance to even think about giving her an answer Astoria pulled Draco into an intense kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning lightly. As she released him from her kiss she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered “The press is watching, say yes”

Draco stood there in shock for a moment before looking at Astoria and saying carefully“If you wish to proceed, nothing could make me happier”

Astoria laughed and kissed Draco again, holding him close as they heard the click of cameras beside them. 

 

Draco knew when he went to bed that he was going to have a problem when he woke up. He expected to wake up to his mother fluttering through his room in a frantic storm, or maybe Pansy sitting on his bed waiting to yell at him. Part of him expected a fire call from Hermione, telling him his services as Godfather would no longer be required the following Sunday. What Draco did not expect was to be shoved awake by Harry. 

“You. Fucking. Bastard” Harry’s face was red, and he was livid “You’re getting MARRIED, two months after we broke up? We were together for over two years Draco, did it really mean that little to you?” Harry was practically hissing at this point “Did I mean that little to you that the only time you had a second thought about me was when you were getting me suspended from work and my boyfriend arrested?”

“What the fuck are you talking about Harry?” Draco asked, momentarily forgetting about the night before.

“I’m talking you once again showing just how little you cared about me!” Harry yelled angrily, shoving the morning’s prophet into Draco’s face. 

Draco stared at a moving picture of his face, watching Astoria wrap her arms around him and kiss him, and anger flared through Draco’s normally carefully controlled mask. “You don’t get to keep doing this Harry. YOU left me. YOU moved on. YOU broke the rules and got romantically involved with YOUR Auror partner who turned out to be crooked. You don’t have the right to blame this on me you self-righteous prick. All I did was love you and you when you decided that wasn’t enough I tried to move on with my life. You don’t get to keep doing this Harry, you wanted out of my life? Then get out of my life!”

“You had my new boyfriend arrested, do you call that moving on?!” Harry exclaimed angrily. 

“I didn’t want to!” Draco was almost screaming at his point “I didn’t get go looking for this Harry. I was doing my job, responding to the deal I was asked to consider, and you decided to splash my face all over the fucking news. The only reason your boyfriend is in jail is because he’s a dirty Auror. I wouldn’t have even been at that Gala with Astoria if YOU hadn’t have blasted me to the press. What do I need to do? Do you want my memories? I’ll give them to you if it means you will realize this wasn’t some elaborate scheme”

Harry narrowed his eyes, “You’d do that?”

Draco breathed and rubbed the bridge of his nose “To end you randomly accosting me to yell at me? I’d do pretty much anything” Draco stood and walked into his office, motioning Harry to follow behind him. He pulled his pensive from the closet and put his wand up to his temple. Draco flicked the memory of the deal offer into the pensive and motioned to Harry “Go on then. That’s everything.”

Harry looked at Draco hesitantly before turning and immerging himself into the memory. Draco looked at him for a moment before turning around irritated and heading for the kitchen. If he was going to be awake early on a Sunday morning he was going to have a cup of tea with him. 

Draco had just finished his first sip of tea when Harry slinked in nervously “I’m sorry Draco. I hadn’t realized what happened.” 

“You could have asked.” Draco responded bitterly. “You could have asked instead of attributing feelings to me that I didn’t feel. Again.”

“Again?” Harry asked.

“You keep thinking I’m feeling things that I’m not. You thought I didn’t miss you. You thought I didn’t love you. You thought I was angry enough to want to hurt you. You keep thinking the very worst of me and I can’t keep dealing with it.” Draco’s voice was close to breaking, and he was praying for the conversation to be over. 

“What was I supposed to think when you spend three weeks away and only call me twice? What am I supposed to think when it’s only two months later and you’re engaged to someone else?” Harry asked. His voice dropped glumly “I’d never even heard you mention her name before Draco. Were you seeing her when were still together? Do you love her?” Harry tried to catch Draco’s eyes, but they were firmly looking towards the ground, “I didn’t even know you liked women Draco, I thought you were gay.”

“I missed you every moment Harry, but I needed to work. I thought you understood.” Draco looked up and glared defiantly, “But I was never unfaithful to you! When we were together I never even thought about anyone else, that was just you. What I do, or who I marry, now that we’re not together really isn’t any of your concern.” 

“Why are you so ready to get married now, when you never thought about marrying me?” Harry asked glumly.

“I did think about it Harry!” Draco raised his voice angrily and began to pace “I planned on asking you whenever you got around to deciding you were ready to come out about us to everyone. I was waiting, I was ready. YOU WEREN’T.” Draco breathed slowly for a moment before continuing “If you don’t believe me check your fucking watch. Perform a lumos while pointing your wand at the second hand of the watch, tell me what happens”

When Draco finished speaking he stormed off, walking out the front door and heading down the block. Draco’s eyes started to prick as he kept walking, and he tried to speed up to calm the emotions storming through him. Draco broke into a slow jog, his bare feet hitting the pavement as his pajama pants tangled around his legs. He finally stopped and ducked into an alley, leaning against the wall and letting out a wail of despair. “I can’t. I just can’t do this anymore” he muttered to himself. 

Finally righting himself, Draco looked around the alley, surprised to realize he had no clue where he was. He checked to make sure no one was around before apparating back home, relieved that Harry had left while he was gone. Draco headed to the shower, trying to wash the whole morning from his body. When he finally felt clean he walked out to see an owl sitting on his bed, and scroll clutched in it’s talon. Draco unraveled the scroll and threw the owl a treat, watching it fly away as if knowing that no response was coming. 

_I opened the watch with the charm. I’m sorry. I was so wrong Draco._

__

__

_I’m sorry,_

__

__

_Harry_

__

__

__

__

Attached at the bottom of the page with a sticking charm was a ring Draco hadn’t seen in over a year. It was a golden band, with an emerald line and ruby line weaving around each other. On the inside were the Potter and Malfoy Crests, set to intertwine and create a small indent of the crests on the finger, so that even after the ring was taken off the indent of the crests would remain. Draco had commissioned the piece before their first anniversary, placing it inside the watch that he was giving Harry. 

On their first anniversary Draco had planned out a romantic proposal, down on one knee with a fireworks show that would go off in the background. During dinner though, Harry and Draco had argued; Harry once again had wanted to go somewhere muggle where they wouldn’t get spotted and Draco had been frustrated by feeling like their relationship was a secret from everyone except their closest friends. Though the fight had ended, Draco had felt it would be best to wait to propose until Harry was finally ready to let the world know about their relationship. He clutched the ring in his finger, filled with regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that as painful for anyone else to read as it was for me to write? I promise, if you've stuck with me this far it's about to get a little bit more cheerful.


	4. One step forward, dragged right back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now realizing that my note on yesterday's chapter saying this one would be more "cheerful" might not have been the right word. It should be a bit illuminating at least. I'm hoping that the next two chapters are going to answer a lot of questions, though they'll probably create some new questions too. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading so far! Please let me know what you think so far down below!

“Incendio” Draco pointed his wand at a howler and watched the red paper burn, the sound of a voice screaming at him for hurting the beloved Harry Potter melting away. He opened his wards again and another fell out and began screaming, before Draco lit that one on fire too. 

Draco heard the flare of his floo but didn’t look up as he watched yet another howler go up in flames. 

Ron Weasley’s voice penetrated Draco’s deliberate concentration “Ya know Draco, Nothing says let’s celebrate this engagement quite like spending hours lighting things on fire”

Draco looked up with a glare “The beginning of betrothal negotiations is a far cry from an engagement Weasel, something that most pureblood wizards would know” Though the words were harsh they were said with none of their old bite, and an almost affectionate smirk played upon Draco’s face by the end. 

“Now is that any way to talk to the man who came to take you out on the town to celebrate?”

Draco raised his eyebrows “We’re going out to celebrate? Just the two of us?”

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I take my mate out for a pint when he’s just agreed to get betrothed to a girl he’s known for less than a week?” Ron smiled cheekily as he slapped Draco on the back.

“We’ve never gone out for a pint just the two of us. We’ve gone just the three of us, but never just you and me. Where’s Hermione?” Draco asked suspiciously. 

“She’s at home, dealing with a crying baby.”

“Your two month old daughter won’t stop crying and you leave her with Hermione and head out?” 

“I never said Rose was the crying baby now did I? Rose is sleeping tightly in her bed and a grown adult is acting like a baby in our living room and I thought you might need some company tonight as well. I’m not taking sides, but I reckon there’s not much I can do to make him feel better and I don’t know if he really deserves to feel better, so I figured I should probably come try to cheer you up instead.”

Draco was touched that Ron had come out to see him, and a big smile broke out on his face. “Alright then, let’s head to the pub.”

After Draco and Ron had their drinks in hand they sat down on a bench, and Ron looked up at Draco with a smirk. “So tell me all about Astoria. What’s she like?”

Draco hesitated a moment “She’s pretty, very pretty. And smart. She’s articulate. Brunette. She’s funny. You’ll like her. I think.” 

“Draco, mate… do you even really know her?”

“Not yet, but we’ll get to know each other in time.” Draco muttered defensively “I know I can tolerate being around her, I know that she’s been raised to follow the same traditions as me. I know that she’s got enough decorum that I doubt she’ll ever spill a bunch of one sided drabble to the press. We’ll come to love each other, just like thousands of witches and wizards have done before us.” 

“But, don’t you think it’s kind of odd? Like, I get why you’re rushing into this. You want the world to forget about the article and see you from a different perspective. But what’s she getting out of all this? Who wants to marry a guy who was just outed to the whole of wizarding Britain as Harry Potter’s evil ex? I mean, I know it’s not true but does she?” Ron fidgeted a bit, trying to avoid eye contact. “Should you really be rushing into marrying this girl when you don’t even know the reason she’s agreeing to it?”

Draco stuttered for a moment. “I’m sure her reasons are her own. Even in disgrace, the Malfoy name means wealth and power, it’s a strong allure to any witch.”

“Draco. You deserve more than a wife who’s with you because you’re rich. I’m not saying don’t marry her mate, I’m just saying talk to her.” 

Draco closed his eyes and took a drink of his beer. “I’ll do that. Thank you, Ron, you’ve been surprisingly insightful.”

Ron smirked at him, “I’ve spent more than half of my life around Hermione, it had to rub off somewhat. I just hope she’s having as good of luck talking with Harry.”

Draco’s eyes turned dark, “What’s so wrong with Harry?”

“It shook him up, realizing everything he’d thrown away. I don’t think it hit him till he saw the ring. I almost decked him, I mean, he’s always been a bit thick, but he’s never been this bad before.”

Draco took another sip of his drink, trying to remain detached, “He’s certainly shown me a side of him I’ve never seen before. I’m almost relieved though, maybe if he understands he’ll leave me alone.”

“One can only hope.” Ron agreed. 

 

The next morning as Draco was getting ready for work he decided to indulge Ron and sent Astoria an owl asking her to meet him for lunch. As Draco sat down at his desk he began to take out a case folder when he was met with an otter patronus “Draco, I’m sorry, but we need you to come to St. Mungo’s immediately. You’re still Harry’s medical power of attorney and they need you.” Hermione’s voice sounded distraught. 

Draco immediately paled. How could Harry have not changed his medical paperwork in two months, especially with everything going on? He considered not going, but based on the sound of Hermione’s voice he realized something serious was going on. Draco gritted his teeth and sent a memo to his boss before heading back to the Floos. 

When Draco arrived at the reception area Ron was waiting to greet Draco with baby Rose cooing in his arms. 

“You came.” Ron looked a little surprised. 

“Of course I came. What happened? I thought he was suspended from work?” Draco snapped. The thought of his idiotic ex being able to get severely injured even without evil wizards throwing curses at him was rather aggravating to Draco. 

“He is. We took him in early this morning. He was acting crazy last night by the time I got home, pacing and muttering and just overall paranoid. I know he hasn’t been himself lately, but this was insane. We couldn’t calm him down at all, finally had to incarcerous him and take him in. He was sent to the mind healers at first, but they took him down to potions and plant poisoning. They haven’t been able to tell us what’s going on, but they said they needed you here as soon as possible. They apparently tried to owl you but your wards wouldn’t let them though.”

Draco quickly walked to the elevators, snapping his hands impatiently as he waited for the lift to arrive. “I edited to my wards to not let through any mail containing the words Harry or Potter.” He said sheepishly. “So you don’t know if this is poison or plant damage?”

“Not yet.” Ron said tersely. 

Draco tried to soften his voice “Hey, they’ll figure it out. He’ll be fine.” 

Ron nodded as the lift finally arrived. 

When they reached the outside of Harry’s room Hermione was standing talking to one of the healers, looking frantic. The moment she saw Draco her eyes brightened “He’s here now. Can you please tell us what’s going on now?”

“Mr. Malfoy” The healer reached out his hand, “Thank you for coming so quickly. We need you to make a couple of decisions. Can I speak with you privately to apprise you on the case?”

Draco looked at Hermione before speaking, “I’d prefer it if these two were here actually. They’re his friends.” 

The healer looked annoyed but cleared his voice and started talking anyways, “very well. Auror Potter is going through sever withdrawals from an unknown potion. It’s making him paranoid and frantic and he’s starting to show large displays of accidental magic. We gave him suppressants and put dampeners in his room, but it doesn’t appear to be enough. We worry his magic might lash out and hurt himself. We need permission to put him in a magical coma.” 

“What do you mean withdrawals?” Draco asked in surprise. 

“I mean, it appears he’s been abusing potions for at least three months. He’s showing severe damage to his frontal lobe and prefrontal cortex. We can’t get near him to start to heal that though, and we need to get him through his detox before we can even begin to try and heal him.”

“Harry doesn’t abuse potions!” Ron started in outrage, “He won’t even take dreamless sleep because he was worried about getting addicted!” 

“Mr. Weasley. There is no question that Auror Potter is facing severe damage from regularly ingesting a currently unknown potion for a long period of time. The only question here is if Mr. Malfoy is willing to give us permission to put him in a medical coma and have the best chance of healing him or not.” The healer said angrily. 

“What are the side effects?” Draco asked. 

“We don’t know what sort of potion he was taking. We can tell from his blood that there was Ashwinder eggs and Occamy eggshells in the potion, but we can’t read all of the ingredients or tell how they were altered. There are certain ingredients and methods which could counteract with the magical coma, possibly preventing us from waking Auror Potter up again later. There’s also a risk that his magic will fight against the coma and possibly lash out. We just can’t know right now. What we do know is that right now his magic is acting out and it could kill him.” 

“There has to be another way. Surely you can just spell him down until you get this sorted.” Hermione said. 

“This has the best chance of success. We’ve tried all the other methods to control him, but they’re not working. This is the best chance we have to save his life.”

“Do it.” Draco said, his fists clenched to his side in anger. “Just do whatever you need to do to fix him.”

“Draco!” Hermione exclaimed, “You haven’t even listened to other options!”

“Hermione! They just said they’ve tried everything else already. They wouldn’t be asking to do this if they didn’t think it could heal them. Just let them do their jobs.” Draco turned to the healer before him “What do you need me to sign?”

Draco sat anxiously in the waiting room. He had considering going back to work but he wanted to make sure he was nearby in case the healers needed something else from him. Hermione was still angry with him, and had left briefly to pick up some books on potions addictions and withdrawl before coming back and transfiguring a coffee table into a desk. Ron was pacing around the room with Rose, occasionally checking on Hermione to see if she needed anything or chatting with Draco. Draco felt like he was going crazy from all of the waiting, and he was about to challenge Ron to a game of chess when Astoria walked in. 

“Draco! I went to your office when you didn’t show up at lunch but the secretary said you’d been called away. I hope you didn’t mind, but I thought I would come and meet you here.” Astoria looked nervous, like she wasn’t sure if she was allowed to come by. 

“Astoria. I’m so sorry I forgot about lunch. There was an emergency with Harry and I needed to fill out some forms.” Draco said hurriedly. He looked around and Hermione had looked up from her books and was glaring at them, while Ron was eying Astoria suspiciously. “Can I buy you lunch from the Cafeteria? I would like for us to talk.” Draco pleaded. 

“That sounds nice.” Astoria said with a smile. 

“So. That Gala sure was something.” Draco said after they’d sat down with their trays. 

Astoria laughed, “It was probably the biggest wave I’ve ever made of a first date before.” 

Draco grimaced, “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about… Was that genuine or was that just for the press?”

“Can’t it be both?” Astoria asked coyly. 

Draco chuckled nervously, “Forgive me for asking. It’s just… My name was splashed all over the prophet last week and I am currently probably the most hated wizard in the country. I’m an ex death eater, my family is in disgrace, and my ex is the most beloved man in the Wizarding world and he’s telling everyone that I’m scum. Why would you want to marry someone like that?” 

Astoria’s face hardened slightly. “You’re a pureblood wizard, I’m a pureblood witch. If I don’t marry you, I’ll have to marry someone else. You’re as good as any other option.”

Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked “What an endearing reason.”

“Do you really have any complaints? Are you telling me you want to marry me because you’ve fallen deeply in love with me and can’t imagine a day without my smile?” Astoria asked wryly. 

“You’re right. I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you were getting yourself into.” Draco smiled softly. 

“Are you sure this is what you really want Draco? I’ll admit, when you asked me to lunch I hadn’t expected it to be eaten two floors above your ex boyfriend’s hospital room.” Astoria smiled encouragingly at him, “Are you sure you’re really ready to marry someone else?”

Draco’s voice turned bitter, his nostrils raising in a snarl. “I promise. Things are over with Harry. I don’t even recognize the man he is right now. I’m realizing now that I didn’t really know him at all.” Draco spat. 

“So there’s no reason not to proceed I suppose?” 

“None.” Draco smiled. “Now I should probably get back downstairs. I appreciate you coming here, I apologize for missing our lunch.”

“Don’t ever apologize for your past Draco, we both have them. I just… Make sure he stays in your past will you?” Astoria asked carefully. 

“You can be assured, I will never be enough of a masochist to want him back in my life.” Draco stood and offered her his arm, walking her to the floo in the lobby before returning to the waiting room. 

“Alright?” Ron asked when Draco returned. 

“It was a good talk. How’s Harry?”

“Still no word.”

Draco grimaced slightly before nodding his head “Well then, fancy a game of chess while we wait?” 

Ron grinned at him and pulled his traveling chess set out of his pocket. “I always fancy a chance to beat you.”


	5. Waking up

Draco was back at work the following morning, writing memos on his cases quietly in his office before Head Barrister Krones knocked on his door. “There’s some Aurors here to see you Barrister Malfoy. Should I show them in or should I send them away?”

“You can see them in, Sir.” Draco gulped nervously. 

“Gentleman,” Draco put out his hand to shake as they came in, “Please take a seat. Can I offer you any water or tea?” 

“No, thank you.” The first Auror, Auror Jackson replied tersely. “Barrister Malfoy, I apologize for the intrusion. We’re working on the investigation of the potions smuggler, and we were hoping you could help us out.”

Draco tensed, “I really don’t know what I could help you with, but I’ll try my best.”

“We need to talk to you about Auror Potter’s recent hospitalization. We were told he’s been hospitalized for potions abuse, and we were wondering if you could shed some light on what that entails.”

“They don’t really know. They said it was an unknown potion, but that he’s been using it for at least three months and was going through sever withdrawals when he was brought in. If you’d like I can sign a release so the doctors can talk to you about his condition. It’ll be invalid as soon as he’s in control of his facilities, but until then it should suffice.” 

“That would be helpful. Thank you. So three months ago, that would be late February? Did you notice any changes in Auror Potter’s personality at that time?”

Draco looked up sheepishly “I was actually out of the country at the time on a case. We didn’t really get a chance to speak frequently enough for me to notice. When I came home it was nearly a month later and we’d broken up. Do you really think Harry’s current condition is relevant to your investigation?”

“We think there’s a chance he could have been taking one of the new drugs they were working on.”

“Brilliant. If you tell his doctor what was in it, it could help. They’re having too much trouble stabilizing him right now, this could really help him!” Draco exclaimed. 

“The problem is, we’re not sure exactly what was in the potion. We’ve got samples, but the suspects aren’t cooperating and it appears they were working on some dangerous things.”

“Oh.” Draco stopped, the severity of what they were saying sinking it, “Why would Harry take something like that? He’s reckless, yes, but usually only for good reason.”

The Auror looked at Draco carefully before saying “We’re investigating this three different ways right now, one possibility is that Auror Potter was not involved, and his sudden drug abuse has nothing to do with the smuggling ring. The next is that Potter was involved, and was willingly taking the potions. The third is that he was unwillingly taking them. You and Mrs. Granger-Weasley have both told us that his behavior didn’t become erratic until Auror Compton was arrested. We believe there’s a chance Mr. Potter was being drugged.”

“Drugged. Like, against his will?” Draco leaned back in disgust. He’d tried his hardest in the past day to not think about what could have caused Harry to start abusing potions, tried to push Harry out of his mind even while he was waiting to hear from the doctor how his condition was. The idea of someone intentionally harming Harry hadn’t even entered his mind. “Do you have any idea what the potions were meant to do?”

“It looks like they were trying to create a cheaper version of Felix Felicis, one that could be used more often than the current potion and be easier to mass produce. Their notes show so many different alterations to the recipe though, it’s hard to tell what version they were dosing Auror Potter with.”

Draco sat quietly for a minute before asking “The Ashwinder egg. That’s used in almost every love potion out there. Could the potion have been used like a love potion?”

The Auror looked at Draco with pity “We don’t know. We’re sorry, but we don’t know. We have our top potions master working on it right now, and a whole crew of Aurors trying to break the suspects. As soon as we know more we’ll let you know.”

The Aurors left Draco’s office with him still staring blackly ahead in his chair. Finally, Draco closed his eyes in pain and put his head down on his desk. 

 

Draco spent the rest of the week on auto pilot, wishing Harry would wake up so they could finally solve the mystery of what happened. The healers sent him daily updates, and he wasn’t sure he wanted them. The healers had found more damage to his brain, and to some internal organs. Working with the Aurors they had started to narrow down the potion that Harry had been on, and they had hopes that they could safely wake Harry up the following week. Draco had not been back to visit Harry since his first visit, but he knew Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasley crew were there to keep him company. 

Pansy had come by a few times, and Draco had lunch with Astoria again. He tried to keep the topics light, refusing to answer questions and not telling them about his visit with the Aurors. Inside, though, Draco was in turmoil. As much as he tried not to think about it, he couldn’t help but wonder what in the past few months was Harry being Harry, and what was the potion. He tried not to think about what if’s and questions, but on Friday morning he came home, locking his floo, and poured himself a whiskey, intent not to have to think again till Monday morning. 

Monday evening Draco received an owl from Hermione.

_Draco,_

_The detox is over and they believe that they’ve healed the parts of the brain that were damaged as much as possible. They don’t know what the side effects may be, but they believe they’ll be able to wake him up in the morning without his magic lashing out. The healers should be ready at 9’oclock. Will you be there?_

_Love,_

_Hermione ___

__Draco stared at the letter in his hand, trying to decide if he should go or not. On the one hand, he was still Harry’s medical power of attorney, it would probably be best if he were nearby in case any decisions needed to be made. On the other hand he was Harry’s ex-boyfriend, and it wasn’t like Harry and he were on good terms, what right did he have to be there? In the end he grabbed his quill and penned a quick response._ _

_Hermione,_

_I think it would be best if I stayed away. Please let me know how it goes._

_Thank you,_

_Draco ___

____The next morning at 11 Draco was startled to see Hermione standing at his office door, holding Rose and looking like she was in pain._ _ _ _

____“Sit down” Draco said quickly. “What’s wrong? What happened? Were they able to wake him up?” He asked while pouring her a cup of peppermint tea._ _ _ _

____“He’s awake. Draco. He doesn’t remember. He thinks it’s February, and that he’s in the hospital after a raid at work. He keeps asking if we’ve been able to get ahold of you, if you’re going to be able to come home early and see him. The healers, they don’t want us to tell him anything yet. They said we needed to wait until they can get a mind-healer to speak with us, they don’t want us to say the wrong thing. He doesn’t remember Rose being born, or the breakup, or Jacob’s arrest. Draco, what are we going to do?”_ _ _ _

____Draco sat back in silence as Hermione started to cry. He felt numb. He finally looked up at Hermione and croaked out, “I don’t know.”_ _ _ _

____“Draco… You’ll come right? You’ll come see him?”_ _ _ _

____Draco was stunned, “Hermione. I can’t. What good would that do? I’ll see him and talk to him and then what? Tell him he broke up with me? Tell him he crushed me?”_ _ _ _

____Hermione looked up through her tears “Maybe he doesn’t need to know. It had to be the potion Draco. That’s not Harry.”_ _ _ _

____“So what? We don’t even know what the potion was Hermione! For all you know he was taking it to make his hair lay flat and stopped when it wasn’t working. It doesn’t change what happened, it doesn’t change the past two months. He left me, and then he hurt me in every imaginable way. You really want me to just forget about that, and go back to him? What if he gets the memory back later on? What if his whole plan all along was to break up with me, and you convince me to forgive him and go back to him only to have him leave me again? And what about Astoria? Her dad is working out a contract with my parents for her and me to get MARRIED. I’m getting married, and you want me to just go in there and act like it doesn’t matter? Unless you’re offering to obliviate me and make me forget the past three months happened as well, I can’t go in there and see him!”_ _ _ _

____“Draco.” Hermione’s voice broke. “You were happy with Harry. He was happy with you.”_ _ _ _

____“Were we?” Draco asked bitterly, “We never went out in wizarding public together. If we went out, it was to muggle pubs and restaurants and cinemas. When we went to the same events as each other we barely got to speak, we had to show up at different times. He’d always tell me ‘I just don’t want my private life to be all they see about me. You’re mine and that’s all that matters’ but obviously it wasn’t all that mattered and obviously he didn’t realize that HE MATTERED TO ME!” Draco sat down in his chair, his face in his hands as his whole body started to sob. “I can’t Hermione. I can’t go back. It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change anything. I’m sorry. I can’t.”_ _ _ _

____Hermione looked up, her eyes red, “What do I tell him Draco?”_ _ _ _

____Draco sat in silence for a moment before his shoulders drooped, “Just tell him the truth Hermione. Tell him the whole story. But don’t promise him I’ll go see him because I can’t put myself through that. I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _

____Hermione began to stand, “I’m sorry I wasted your time” she shook out._ _ _ _

____“You’ve never wasted my time. I’m sorry Hermione. I’m sorry that I’m not strong enough to do what you need me to do right now. Please, just… know that I’m hoping he gets better.”_ _ _ _

____Hermione smiled and wrapped Draco in a tight hug. “I know Draco. I know why it’s too much for you. Do you…. Do you want me to give you an update on how his recovery is going?”_ _ _ _

____Draco thought for a moment before answering, “That would be nice.” He smiled at Hermione and gave her one last squeeze before seeing her out the door._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to post 1 chapter per night but the next couple of chapters need to have some formatting fixed on them and a final read-through done, and I somehow got roped into doing Yoga on Bicycles (Did anyone know that's a thing? Cause it seems super unsafe) tomorrow night and then kayaking the next two nights after that, so I don't think I'll be able to post them. On the bright side, if I survive the yoga biking (my expectations are very low) postings should resume on Friday and finish up early next week. Please let me know what you think so far! I might write an alternate ending depending on how people are feeling after this chapter.


	6. The passage of thought

Wednesday- May 31, 2006

_Draco,_

_I’m awake now. I assume someone told you what happened, even though they haven’t been willing to tell me. The healers are being very vague, and anytime I ask Ron or Hermione they act like they have no clue. They said that it’s going to be at least a week before they let me out. I know you’re probably busy with you case, but I miss you like crazy. I wish you were here to yell at the healers to let me go home, but more than that I just wish you were here with me. Do you know when you’ll be able to come home? I know this case is really important, but I can’t imagine waiting another week and a half to see you. I know international portkeys are a pain, but is there any chance you could take one to come home for the weekend? Maybe you could spring me from this hospital bed and I could make that portkey trip worth your while. ;) Please come home soon, I’ve only been awake one day and I’m going up a wall._

_All my love,_

_Harry_

 

Draco stared at the letter while he drank his morning tea. He considered responding, but nothing had changed. At some point, they would let Harry know what happened and when they did he would decide if he needed to reply. Instead, he folded the letter and put it aside to open the next piece of mail he’d received that morning. 

_Draco,_

_Let’s have lunch. I feel like sushi in muggle London. Be there at noon, I’ll get us a table in the back._

_Love,_

_Pans_

At the bottom were apparition coordinate and the name of a restaurant that Draco vaguely thought they might have gone to before. He wrote back a quick agreement to lunch before heading upstairs to get ready for work. 

 

Draco walked through the door of a dimly lit sushi restaurant right at noon and headed to the back. The restaurant was mildly full in the front and by the sushi bar, but as Draco headed further back he saw the area was much more secluded. Looking up, Draco was surprised to see not only Pansy but also Adrian Pucey and his wife Daphne, Astoria’s older sister. Pansy gestured Draco to sit down next to her across from Daphne. 

 

“Draco, look who I ran into earlier? What a coincidence right? I invited them to join us, you know I never get to see Daphne enough anymore now that she’s living in Hogsmead.” Pansy’s smile was just a bit too bright, and her tone overly enthusiastic enough to make Draco narrow his eyes. He was positive that Pansy hadn’t spoken to Daphne since her wedding seven years before, and he was rather suspicious that she magically appeared at lunch with them less than two weeks after Draco and Astoria had been announced to be negotiating a betrothal. 

The waiter brought Draco a menu and Daphne and Pansy chattered quietly in the background as Draco decided what to order. Draco noticed Adrian kept staring at Draco, and it was making Draco quite nervous. Though they had played Quidditch together for a few years back at Hogwarts, Adrian was not someone Draco would normally sit down and have lunch with. 

“So how’s married life treating you?” Draco asked after they’d ordered. 

“It’s perfect. The best choice I ever made.” Daphne beamed, “I’m so lucky I got to marry the love of my life, it really makes every day better knowing that no matter what happens in the outside world I get to go home to my Adri every night.”

Adrian smiled at Daphne, squeezing her hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek while Pansy rolled her eyes. “How’s life been going for you Draco?” Daphne asked brightly. 

“It’s been going.” Draco answered carefully. “I’m sure you’ve heard about me and Astoria.” 

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about Draco.” Daphne stopped suddenly, as if searching for words. Adrian gave her hand another squeeze before she started again “You can’t marry my sister.”

Draco’s head went up and he stared at Daphne confused. “What do you mean I can’t marry your sister? Why?”

Daphne looked at Draco with exasperation, and started like she was speaking with a small child “You don’t love her Draco. And she doesn’t love you. You can’t marry her.”

“I don’t really think that’s your decision to make. She knows I don’t love her, and I know she doesn’t love me. We decided that doesn’t matter. Purebloods have been getting married for centuries without being in love, and I don’t see why this would be any different.” Draco stopped and then added as an afterthought “Besides, we like each other well enough, I’m sure we’ll come to love each other in time”.

 

“Draco.” Adrian started, saying his first words since Draco had first sat down at the table, “You’ve been in love with Potter since you were 12 and couldn’t get enough of chasing each other on your brooms. I don’t think you could ever figure out how to love anyone other than him.”

“Besides.” Pansy cut in, “You’re gay. Remember? Or was that someone else having a panic attack when I kissed them after the Yule Ball because they couldn’t image having to kiss women for the rest of their lives?”

Draco shot pansy a glare, “I was young and overdramatic then. I realize now marrying a woman won’t be nearly as bad as I’d thought.”

“So you’re really excited to get Astoria home, throw her on the bed and have wild and crazy newlywed sex the moment your vows are finished?” Pansy asked. 

Draco continued to glare at Pansy, “I never said that. I just think that what Astoria and I have decided is our business, not yours”. He said through gritted teeth. 

“She’s my baby sister, of course it’s my business!” Daphne exclaimed. 

“She’s not a baby.” Draco scoffed. “She’s a 24 year old witch who’s allowed to make her own decision.”

“Not if she’s going to make stupid decision that get in the way of her happiness.”

“How do you know what’ll make her happy?”

“Because she’s been happy! She’s been so happy the past few years, and I don’t want to see her give it up to marry a man she doesn’t love just to fit some stupid pureblood ideology that should have died out generations ago!”

“Like you’re one to talk, you married another pureblood right out of Hogwarts!” 

“Because I love him! I would have still married him if he were a muggle”.

Draco laughed, “Like teenage you would have ever met a muggle.”

“No, but adult me met the one Astoria fell in love with and traveled all across the world with.” Daphne shot back. 

Draco sat there in silence, unsure what to say. 

“Draco” Pansy started gently after a minute, “We just want to see both of you happy. I know that right now this seems like a good decision but I really don’t want to see you two make a rash choice that you’re going to regret later on.”

Draco threw some bills on the table “Terribly sorry, I just remembered I have a meeting starting in a few minutes. Nice seeing you all again.” He said coldly before standing and making his way out the door. 

 

Thursday- 

_Draco,_

_It turns out I’ve got some dates wrong. They told me today that it’s actually May. I lost an entire quarter of the year. I know you probably think that’s normal, you’re always teasing me Saturday mornings for getting up and trying to get ready for work, but this is past my normal not being aware what day it is. I don’t know why you haven’t come to see me, and Hermione and Ron won’t tell me either._

_Hermione said you won your case. I’m so proud of you! When I get out of here I’m taking you to that nice Italian restaurant in Edenborough that you like so much. Hell, if you want I’ll take you to Italy to celebrate. Please let me know when you’re coming to see me._

_I love you,_

_Harry_

 

Draco crumpled the letter into a ball and threw it onto the counter, his eyes burning. 

 

Friday- 

_Draco,_

_They finally told me why you haven’t come to see me. I didn’t believe them so they showed me the prophet articles. I’m sorry Draco._

_Please come see me. We need to work this out._

_Please. I love you_

_Harry_

Draco started to break down. He floo called the office to tell them he wouldn’t be in before pulling out his broom. He quickly put a disillusionment charm on himself before opening his window and flying off, trying to out-fly the emotions filling his mind. Draco flew high in the sky, over the buildings and dreary city. He looked over, past the city skyline to the country laid out beneath him. Picking a far off stretch of land, Draco flew away. 

After hours of flying Draco was sore and hungry, and since he had skipped breakfast he decided it was time to find some food. Touching down outside of a village, Draco shrunk his broom and shoved it into his pocket before searching for a restaurant. 

Draco found a little pub and made his way inside, ordering some fish and chips and an ale before looking around glumly. The pub was dark, with loud muggle televisions playing muggle sports. Sometimes Harry used to watch those, trying to explain the games to Draco while Draco made sarcastic comments about how much better the game would be on brooms. He sighed, knowing at some point he needed to go see Harry and tell him things were over. It was just so unfair, he thought, he shouldn’t have to tell Harry it was over after Harry had broken up with him. 

Three ales later the game was over and Draco was still no closer to going to see Harry. Instead, Draco paid his tab and headed outside, walking off into the distance until he was sure no one would see him and apparating to Malfoy Manor. 

“Draco.” Narcissa started at Draco walked in the door. “Were we expecting you?”

“Hello Mother. Not exactly.” Draco said as he walked in, “I just took the day off to do some thinking and thought I’d come and visit you.” 

“Well, this is great timing.” Narcissa smiled “We just received the first draft of the betrothal contract from the Greengrass’ solicitor. We can go over it and decide on points we want to change.”  
Draco sighed and walked with her into the study. 

“I must admit, I expected them to go with a much less traditional contract than they went with. The contract looks to be almost the same one that your father and I used back when we got betrothed almost thirty-five years ago. They are very insistent though that you go in for fertility testing before proceeding with the negotiations. They even asked that we do not use our family healer, and instead ask that you make an appointment with a specialist at St. Mungo’s.”

“Odd.” Draco said.

“There’s also a provision in the contract that you agree to have at least two magical children, and if any of your children are found to be squibs you’ll have another.” 

Draco looked at his mother in confusion, “Is that a normal part of a betrothal contract?”

Narcissa pursed her lips “No. I have seen a provision for having at least one child, or to continue having children until they have a boy, but this agreement seems peculiar to me.”

Draco skimmed over the contract some more before looking up at his mother again, “There’s a prevision for affairs in here? At what point and under what context they’re acceptable? What is this?”

Narcissa nodded “Yes, which used to be a common part of the traditional contract, but I do not believe I have heard of many couples including it in the past twenty years or so.”

Draco stared at the contract in confusion. “I’m not getting married to have an affair later on, I want that out of here.” He thought for a moment, “And so what if our children are squibs? I don’t want to just keep having them until we get a magical child, that’s ludicrous. Take that out please.”

“And the fertility testing?”

“That part didn’t seem optional did it? I guess I’ll go and get that next week.” Draco looked through the contract again, “The rest of it seems alright I suppose. Can you have our solicitors look it over and make any changes that need to be made?”

“I will send it over first thing Monday morning.” Narcissa stopped for a moment and looked and Draco intently, “Please remember my dragon, you do not have to marry her. People pull out of negotiations all the time, you do not even need to have a reason. If this is not what you want to do just say the words and I promise we will put a stop to these proceedings. All your father and I want is for you to be happy.”

“I know.” Draco gave her a hug, “Don’t worry so much mother. I asked for this”. Draco smiled at her reassuringly. 

They passed the rest of the afternoon is pleasant company, and by the time Draco headed home he had almost forgotten about Harry’s letter.


	7. Lost and found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. It's summer, and apparently all of my friends have decided that we are going to spend all of this summer outside biking and kayaking and day drinking (you know, when we're not at work), and I didn't think anyone wanted me to do a final edit on this chapter after the mojito cruise I took last night. So here's this chapter, one day late. After this chapter there's three more, and I will try my hardest to get those chapters out this week. Thank you for your patience!

Draco was looking forward to a pleasant lie in on Saturday morning, but instead he was met with an enthusiastic Hermione Granger-Weasley walking into his bedroom at seven in the morning and shaking him awake. 

“Draco! They finally got Jacob to confess. They know which potion was being used on Harry and they figured out what it was doing to him.” Hermione pulled Draco’s covers away even as he tried to cling to them, his head burrowing into his pillow. 

“There’s no way that this could have waited until I was awake?” Draco growled. 

“Draco. Please.” Hermione pleaded “You need to hear this, and then you need to go see Harry. He’s distraught, and he needs you. I don’t care how confused you are Draco, Harry needs you and you’re going to come with me even if I have you put you in a full body bind and levitate you through that floo.” 

“Fine.” Draco sat up, glaring daggers at Hermione, “Tell me. What did the potion do? Why was he taking it? What happened to his memory?”

“It was supposed to give the taker the same sort of giddy feeling as Felix Felicis. It’s fascinating really, on a biological level it appears to drastically spike oxytocin and dopamine levels in the brain. Though the potion wouldn’t give the drinker any luck like real Felix Felicis, it would definitely decrease impulse control. Any thought or feeling they would feel would be acted on immediately on instinct. They also think the Ashwinder egg could have helped amplify feelings, making them stronger than they would normally be. The repeated use of the potions damaged the pathways in Harry’s brain and harmed his prefrontal cortex and his hippocampus. His emotions went haywire and he really lost most of his reasoning skills. He would have been really easy to influence.”

“That day that he broke up with me, I kissed him. I was so angry, and hurt, and I grabbed him and kissed him and immediately he just fell into my arms like none of the past ten minutes had happened. I thought, afterwards, that maybe he had still loved me at least a little. Was it because of the potion?”

Hermione nodded her head, “But Draco, he did still love you. He does still love you. Even when the potion was strongest, and he was at his craziest. Even in the hours before we took him to St. Mungo’s, he still loved you.”

Draco looked at Hermione for a moment before speaking, “So why did he take it?”

“Jacob was putting it in Harry’s afternoon tea. Harry didn’t know he was taking it”.

“Why would he do that?”

“It appears that he thought Harry was getting suspicious of him and the work he was doing for the smuggling ring and he wanted to try to smooth things over and distract him. He also had a bit of a crush on Harry and he says he let things go farther than he’d planned.”

Draco shook his head, “I still don’t understand. What happened to Harry’s memory?”

“The damage to the hippocampus damaged his memory. He’s been remembering little bits and pieces the last two days, but he says it’s fuzzy. His memory is clearer back when he first started to be given the potion.”

“I still don’t know what I’m supposed to say to him.” Draco rubbed his hands through his hair nervously. 

Hermione put her hand on Draco’s shoulder and slowly pulled him into a hug. Gently, she said “I don’t think it matters what you say to him Draco, but I think he needs to hear from you. He’s scared, and he’s hurt, and he’s sad. Please just come talk to him.”

Draco rested his head on Hermione’s shoulder as she gently rubbed soothing circles into his back. Finally he nodded, “I’ll go. Let me get dressed and we can go.”

 

Harry’s room was bright; stark white walls and ceiling on top of white linoleum. Harry sat at an incline in his bed, a light blanket pulled up to his chest, twirling his glasses in front of his face. He didn’t even bother to look up when Hermione and Draco first walked into the door, just continued fidgeting with his glasses while he said “I’m still feeling fine and you can let me leave anytime now.”

“I’m sure your healers will be very happy to know that.” Hermione said, her voice dripping with disapproval. 

Harry shoved his glasses onto his face and looked up at Hermione’s voice, but it was like he didn’t see her at all, just saw past her to the mop of golden hair behind her. “Draco” Harry whispered. 

“Hi.” Draco responded quietly, not moving from his spot at the doorway even as Hermione came and sat in a chair by Harry’s bed. 

“I wasn’t sure you were coming.”

“I wasn’t sure I was either. I needed some time to process everything”. Draco finally started to walk forward till he sat down in the chair next to Hermione. 

“I told Draco about the potion.” Hermione told Harry. 

Harry finally looked over at Hermione like he was seeing her for the first time. “Thank you. Thank you for getting him here”.

Hermione grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed it, “Anytime Harry. Get better. I’m going to give you two some time to talk and Ron and I will be back later.”

Harry nodded her way before turning back to Draco. He waited until Hermione had left before starting, “I’ve missed you, Draco. I’m so sorry about everything that happened, but please know I would never willingly put you through that. I love you.”

Draco closed his eyes, taking deep breaths before looking at Harry’s intent face, “I know that now Harry. I know it wasn’t all your fault.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief, “Thank Merlin Draco. I’ve been so scared.”

“Harry.” Draco started again, “I know it wasn’t all your fault, but that doesn’t change things. It’s been three months since you broke up with me. Three months that I’ve had to figure out how to live without you. Three months to think about everything that was wrong in our relationship.”

“Nothing was wrong.” Harry interrupted, “We were happy Draco.”

Draco looked at Harry pleadingly, “Were we? I keep wondering, if we were really so happy why was it so easy for you to believe that I didn’t care at all? Why was it so easy for Jacob to convince you that he loved you more than I did? Why was it so easy to go to the press and say all those terrible things about me when you wouldn’t even go into wizarding public with me for fear that the press would see us together?”

“I was happy. I just didn’t want them to turn our love into something it wasn’t. You know what they do, they would take the fact you were a death eater, and that I was the bloody chosen one, and that we hated each other in school. They would run columns wondering if I was under the imperious, or wondering if I was turning dark. It would be a circus and it wasn’t any of their business. I just don’t want to be in the papers, I don’t want to be the Boy Who Lived anymore. I just want to be Harry Potter, Auror extraordinaire and boyfriend of Draco Malfoy, the best damn barrister the Ministry has ever seen. I don’t want to open my life up to their commentary.”

Draco sneered, “No, you were only willing to tell the newspapers about me when you were telling them how I ruined your life and vastly abused my position with the ministry. You made me a pariah all over again, because you couldn’t be honest and let the world know about me.”

“That wasn’t me Draco. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“You did do that to me Harry. The potion didn’t give you any new emotions, it just made you react to them. You still thought I was capable of orchestrating a witch hunt against your boyfriend and having him arrested on trumped up charges. You thought I didn’t care at all about you when we weren’t together.”

Harry looked at Draco confused “What are you talking about?”

Draco sighed heavily, “When I came home after my case, I caught you having sex with Jacob. I was hurt, and I was angry, but I wanted to work things out. You told me you’d been planning on breaking up with me because I didn’t have time for you, and you felt like I didn’t miss you when we weren’t together.”

Harry bit his lower lip nervously, “Sometimes” He started reluctantly, “I feel like you don’t care as much as I do. But it’s not all the time and I usually realize that I’m just being insecure and you show your affection differently than I do.”

“But you never told me you felt that way. You never told me that the way I was acting was hurting you.”

“You never told me how much it hurt you that I didn’t want the press to know about you.”

“We fought about it all the time Harry”.

“Not real fights. Not really. I thought you just wanted to go to fancy places. I didn’t realize you thought I was ashamed to be with you.”

“See?” Draco exclaimed suddenly, “We weren’t as happy as we pretended to be. We had problems and instead of fixing them we just pretended they didn’t exist”. 

“So you just want to stop being together?” Harry asked angrily. 

“If you had asked me three months ago I would have said we could work them out Harry, but at this point… At this point my parents are in the middle of negotiating my betrothal contract and I’ve got a new life and I don’t think I could go back to you and pretend that none of this happened. Pretend that you didn’t leave me for a fellow Auror who you felt you could show off to the press”. 

“Draco.” Harry pleaded, “I love you. Please, we can fix this”.

“I’m sorry Harry.” Draco felt tears welling into his eyes and he blinked them back. “I’m so sorry but I don’t think we can”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize I said that things would cheer up, and I really did mean that. It just hasn't really happened yet. I promise, there's a resolution to this story coming, and hopefully all the angst will be worth it. Thank you for sticking with me through this, and the next two chapters are going to move things along much faster than the last couple of chapters have.


	8. The dark before the dawn

_Draco,_

_I’m getting released today! I’ll be on an extended leave from work for the next eleven weeks, but at least I’ll be able to be at home and watch the telly instead of being cooped here being poked and prodded by random healers. Andromeda came to visit yesterday and reminded me that her and your mom are going traveling through Europe in July. She wanted to check and see what the plan was for Teddy, since we’re no longer living together. I don’t mind taking him for the whole time if you’re busy with work and wedding planning, but I know he’d been looking forward to spending time with his favorite cousin. Maybe I could just keep him during the week since I’ll be off and he could stay with you for one or two of the weekends? I told her I would let her know the plan by the end of the week, but that no matter what he would have a place to stay. Let me know what you’d like to do, or if you want us to get together to decide on the details. I’m free anytime for the next couple of months._

_Andromeda was talking about what she and your mom are planning on doing while on their trip. I recommended they stay in that same villa complex that we stayed in while we were in Spain last fall. Remember the villa? The nice secluded beach where we were able to lay out naked with no one around and have sex up against the rocks in the tide pool? I told her it was a nice place to just get away and relax if they got tired of being tourists and just wanted to have some calm time and enjoy the ocean breeze. She said she thinks their Spain portion is all booked up but she appreciated the recommendation._

_I hope you’re doing well. Let me know about Teddy!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Draco rolled his eyes as he finished Harry’s letter. “Just like the prat to turn a simple letter about Teddy into a chance to reminisce about us” he thought. 

“Draco!” Astoria smiled enthusiastically as she walked into his office, just as Draco was pulling out a quill to respond, “I’m so glad I caught you. I just finished speaking with my family solicitor and I was hoping we could talk about the contract.”

“Of course.” Draco gestured at the seat across from him. 

“Have you seen the healer yet?” Astoria asked as she sat down, her eyes flickering to Harry’s letter in his hands before narrowing slightly. 

“I made an appointment for tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Great. Once that comes back clear we can go ahead and move forward with the contract. I’m thinking we could plan on getting married this fall?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “That’s soon. Don’t the solicitors still need to negotiate the contract?”

“Do they?” Astoria asked in an almost pouting voice “I was thinking maybe we could negotiate things out and save them the trouble. We got the paperwork back from your solicitors today and they seem to have made some odd changes.” 

Draco leaned back in his chair, “And what ‘odd changes’ were those?” He asked cautiously. 

“Well for one, your solicitor appears to have taken out the clause about children.”

Draco’s forehead creased with concern, “The one about having two magical children? I had asked them to change that part. What’s your intention if we have multiple squibs? To just keep having more children? When would that end?”

Astoria huffed, “It’s not like we’re likely to have a squib. We both come from powerful magical families, it’s just outlined in the contract to avoid confusion later on.”

“I agree it’s unlikely, but why make sure we have two?”

Astoria’s face steeled over, “It’s a tradition. On my mother’s side. She passed away when I was young, but I’d still like to honor her traditions. Are you really opposed to having two children? How many had you wanted?”

Draco stopped to consider for a moment, “I hadn’t really thought about it. I’d planned on at least one, to be the heir, but I’d never really planned any farther than that.”

Astoria stiffened, “So are you opposed to having a second child?” She asked icily. 

Draco looked at her in confusion, “I suppose not. I never had any siblings, but I imagine it’s not the worst thing I could subject a Malfoy heir to.” Draco attempted to smile. 

“It’s not. I can assure you, I wouldn’t trade my sister for the world. I’m sure our children will feel the same.”

“Wonderful.” Draco smiled, “Was there anything else that you needed to discuss?”

Astoria hesitated a moment before plastering a smile on her face. “Draco. I like you. I think you’re going to make an excellent husband and a great father to our children. But I know this isn’t the life you had planned for yourself. If, at some point, you were to decide that you needed… more … than I was able to give you, I wouldn’t begrudge you your happiness. But I would want it to be in a way that we had agreed upon; terms that were being adhered to.” 

Draco gave Astoria a placating smile, “I’m not going to have an affair Astoria. I promise, I would never bring you any sort of sadness, and I never want you to think that you’re not enough for me. Once we say ‘I do’ I’ll be yours completely. I promise.”

Astoria looked at Harry’s letter sitting on Draco’s desk accusatorily, “You promise that now, when you’re still hurt and angry. But what happens in a year? Or five years? Or 10 years when the children are young and fighting and you’re missing your quiet peaceful life with him? I’d much rather have the rules laid out in our marriage contract now than have to fight about this later when we’re already married.” 

“Merlin Astoria, I’m not going to go crawling back to Harry. And what of you? Do I have to worry that you’ll grow bored of being settled down and will miss your muggle adventure partner?” Draco asked angrily. 

“Maybe you do.” Astoria sneered. “And maybe, there should be a magical contract in place so that when it’s three am and you’re snoring and the babies are screaming and I’m tired of the dull pureblood-wife life than I won’t cave in a moment of weakness and head back out again.”

Draco stood up, fire dancing in his eyes, “Then go marry him. You’re under no requirement to marry me, go marry him and live your life.”

Astoria sat back, her face flushed. Her voice broke slightly as she whimpered. “I can’t. He’s a muggle, and I’m a fool for getting involved with him in the first place. He offered a world full of wonder, and excitement, and I thought it would be a fun distraction from my responsibilities. I never thought it would make it harder for me to get into my life.”

Draco sat back down, eyeing her warily, “Does blood purity really mean that much to you? Does it matter that he’s a muggle if you love him?”

“I don’t know?” She looked up at Draco, her normally confident and carefree exterior completely shattered, “If I don’t marry a pureblood, my family’s pureblood line dies.”

“There’s still Daphne, she married a pureblood right?” Draco asked, trying to be encouraging. 

Astoria looked up at Draco, glaring, “She can’t have children. That’s why I need to.”

Draco leaned back, watching Astoria for a while. He took a deep breath, “I’m sorry Astoria. I don’t think I can make the decision for you, but I would chose love over blood purity any day.”

Astoria glared at Draco, “I already made my decision. I’m marrying you, and we’re going to have children and eventually I’ll forget Marc and you’ll forget Harry and we’ll be happy.”

Draco pulled himself up softly, “I’m sorry Astoria. I can’t marry you. It just doesn’t feel right.”

Astoria straightened her back, her face hard, “Draco, I’m still your best choice. Don’t throw this away. Please.”

Draco stood, opening his door for Astoria, “I’m sorry. I just can’t.”

 

The next afternoon Draco canceled his healer’s appointment and instead floo called his mother, dreading the conversation that he knew he had to have. “Mother,” Draco called, “I need to speak with you quickly.” 

Narcissa appeared, “Draco, darling, what is it?”

“I’ve told Astoria that I can’t marry her. Please tell our solicitors to cancel the negotiations.”

Narcissa smiled softly, “Do you want to come through and talk about this?”

Draco stopped and considered for a moment, before agreeing. He stepped back, threw more floo powder in the fireplace, and came through to his parent’s home. After he shook the ash off of his robes he looked over and was startled to see Harry sitting on the parlor couch, a sheepish look on his face.

Draco deadpanned towards his mom, his voice like ice, “I didn’t know you had company Mother. This can easily wait for another time.”

“Don’t be silly Draco, I was just speaking with Harry about Andy and mine’s upcoming trip. Take a seat and I’ll go and get the house elves to make us some tea.”

Draco glared over at Harry, “Your first day out of the hospital and you come to visit my mother?”

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and frowned, “Andromeda was talking about me arranging a portkey to take Teddy to see them while they’re in France, apparently he has some distant cousins there that haven’t met him yet, and I was coordinating with you mom when the best time to plan that was.”

Draco continued to glare, “They’re my cousins too Harry. I could easily take Teddy over to see them.”

“I really don’t mind.” Harry said amused, “I do like your family.”

“Even my father?” Draco asked with a smirk. 

“He’s not nearly as bad since the war ended. Didn’t even try to hex me when you told him we’d been sleeping together.”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “Was that a concern?”

Harry looked away sheepishly, “Maybe a little.”

Draco let out a laugh and Harry started to smile as well. “So, you never responded to my letter yesterday.” Harry said. 

“No.” Draco started, “Astoria came by and I forgot. I apologize. I will of course be willing to take care of my cousin. He always has a place with me.” 

“He’s still my godson. Since I’m not working during the time period I really think it would make more sense for me to take care of him.”

Draco nodded thoughtfully, “He’s not a baby anymore. He doesn’t need to be entertained 24/7. If you’d like you could have him during the day and I could take him at night so you can have some time to yourself.”

Harry looked over at Draco, his eyes clouding over, “I don’t really want time to myself, thanks. If you want to do it that way we can, but don’t feel like you’re doing me any favors by leaving me alone in a flat that’s way too big for just me.”

Draco opened his mouth to respond but before he had a chance his mother sailed back into the room, a house elf trailing behind her with a tray of tea and biscuits. 

“Now Draco,” Narcissa stared as she seated herself in the lounge, “What happened between you and Astoria?”

“She’s only marrying me because she wants to have pureblood children. She’s still in love with her ex. It didn’t seem right to marry her.”

“I see.” Narcissa said thoughtfully as she sipped her tea, “And did you feel that you had a better reason for marrying her?”

Draco looked up, “… I suppose not. But either way, we wanted different things.”

Harry stood up suddenly, “I apologize, Narcissa, Draco, but I should be off. Thank you for the tea. We’ll talk more about meeting in Saint Malo at another time.” Harry walked to the floo and immediately left, before either Draco or his mother could respond. 

“What an odd boy he is.” Narcissa said with a smirk. 

Draco frowned at her, “Really mother? What was he really doing over here?”

Narcissa frowned at her son before chastising him, “Harry and I have a bond that goes far past your two’s relationship. I saved his life once, and he saved the most precious thing in the world to me. If he would like to come over for tea he is always welcome.” Standing and walking towards the study, “Now since you’re here you can help me and your father figure out how to tip off the Prophet to the fact that you are not in fact going to marry Astoria.”

Draco groaned but followed his mother anyways, resigning himself to an evening with his parents. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! We are almost at the end. There's only two more chapters left! Thanks for sticking it out with me!


	9. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is the second to last chapter. Hope everyone enjoys!

_BREAKING NEWS: HARRY POTTER DRUGGED AND COERCED BY AUROR PARTNER TURNED BOYFRIEND; His exclusive interview on how he’s coping in the aftermath of the betrayal and him setting the record straight on his relationship with Draco Malfoy_

_Interviewer- Harry, please tell us what has come to light since your last interview that has make you want to retract your previous statements about Auror Compton and Barrister Malfoy._

_Harry- I woke up. I literally woke up after a week-long coma to find out that my Auror partner had been drugging me for months. Once he was arrested the absence of the drug became too much and I was acting erratic enough that my loved ones saw fit to take me to St. Mungo’s for treatment, where they learned that I was going through withdrawls and that my life was at risk. The healers and Draco together made the decision to put me in a medical coma until I could be safely woken up. Once they had me out of danger they woke me up. It was really horrific, I woke up with no memory of the past three months, and learned that I had not only broken up with the love of my life but also badly betrayed him and then slandered him to the press. I learned that I had apparently been in a relationship with my Auror partner who had been drugging me. It was scary._

_I- The love of your life? That’s a drastic difference from the last time we spoke with you._

_H- I wish I knew what state of mind I was in at that time. I know for sure that I was being drugged and manipulated, but I honestly have no memory of any of it. The last week of my memories are when Draco had just left town to go argue a case, and I was missing him and waiting for him to come home. Waking up and learning that he and I were no longer together was devastating. It’s been over a week since I woke up from the coma and it’s still something where I wake up every morning expecting to see him and the idea of not hearing from him is heartbreaking._

_I- How are you coping?_

_H- I’m taking things day by day. I’m having a lot of trouble with the fact that my Auror partner, someone who I trusted day in and day out to have my back could have betrayed me so badly. I’m on an extended leave from work, and I know that with time and being around loved ones I will eventually recover._

_I- And your relationship with Draco?_

_H- Draco will always be one of the most important people in my life, and I am so thankful for him. Even after everything I did to hurt him he was there at the hospital, making medical decisions for me. I would ideally love to work things out with him, but if we’re unable to do that I’d like to think he’ll never be completely out of my life. Though even to just keep him as a friend I’ll have to work very hard to repair the damage that was done over the last few months._

_I- I understand that he’s engaged to Astoria Greengrass, what are your feelings on that?_

_H- I know that their families were in the process of negotiating a betrothal contract, but I have it on good authority that that is no longer the case._

_I- You look happy about that._

_H- Honestly, I am. I want Draco to be happy in life, he deserves that. If someone else is going to make him happier than being with me did, then I respect that and wish him all the happiness in the world. I just didn’t feel like he was marrying her out of love, and I hope now he has a chance to go after whatever will make him happy in life._

_I- While, I’m sure that you know that the wizarding world is rooting you on if you intend to woo him back to you. Is there anything else that you’d like for the readers to know?_

_H- I just want them to know that I painted a terrible picture of Draco in my drugged state, and that’s not him at all. He went where the evidence pointed, and facilitating the deal that led to Auror Compton’s prosecution was what finally allowed me to come out of my drugged state. I would hope that the wizarding world would not hold my words against Draco. He is a good man, a good barrister, and the best thing that ever happened in my life, and even if he justifiably never speaks to him again, I will love him for the rest of my life._

Draco put the paper down, his heart racing. He had never expected Harry to go to the press again. Draco reread the article a couple of times, an ache forming as he read Harry calling him the love of his life. Months ago, those words in the paper would have been all of Draco’s dreams come true, and suddenly he was so unsure what he was supposed to do. He shook his head, confused and sad, and headed into work. 

When he arrived at work Draco’s confusion only intensified. Opening the door to his office, he was met with the pungent smell of flowers. Walking through the door, every surface of Draco’s office was covered in flowers, lilacs, lilies, tulips, and roses. Draco immediately turned around and went up to the secretary’s desk, only to find the office secretary Rebecca doubled over in laughter. 

“You. Should. See. Your. Face.” She wheezed. “I’m sorry, I just had to let him in. It was so sweet.” She continued to laugh before looking up at Draco again, “He left a note.” She fished it out from behind her desk and handed it to Draco. 

_Draco,_

_Remember the time I let Teddy ride his broom around the living room after you said no and he knocked over your fancy vase? You told me the bouquet I got wasn’t nearly big enough for the level of apology I was needing to give you. I know these aren’t either, but it’s the most I could make fit. I’m so sorry I ever put you through thinking that I was ashamed to be with you, because you were the best part of my life._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Draco folded the note and looked down at Rebecca, trying to mask his smirk with raised eyebrow “Next time, tell him expensive whiskey works just as well and is much easier to transport.” 

After distributing out small bouquets to everyone in his office, Draco sat down to write Harry a note. 

_Harry,_

_Thank you for the flowers, and the article in the paper. My reputation means a lot to me, and I appreciate having it back._

_Draco_

The next morning, sitting on his desk, was an entire case of Ogden’s finest, along with a note. 

_Draco,_

_I’ve been told whiskey is both more useful and more portable than flowers. Is there any chance I could have the honor of your presence at dinner with me this evening?_

_All my love,_

_Harry_

Draco was so nervous for dinner, he almost canceled on Harry twice. Harry had made reservations for the finest wizarding restaurant in London, a place Draco had only ever been to once with his father when he was younger. He’d surprised himself, asking Harry to cancel the reservation and make on somewhere in muggle London instead. Though Draco appreciated the gesture of being seen in by Wizard society, he wasn’t sure what this dinner was. He fidgeted with his silver tie, trying to make it lay flat against his navy button down top. Draco had worn much less muggle clothing since the breakup, and it surprised him that he’d actually missed it. 

Harry knocked on Draco’s door, holding a box of chocolates and looking more nervous than Draco had ever seen him. 

“Hey,” Draco said, opening the door and inviting Harry inside. 

“Hey. You look amazing.” Harry said, handing Draco the box of chocolate as he walked into the flat. Harry looked around, eyeing the style and missing the sophisticated grace Draco’s taste had added to their shared apartment. 

“You look pretty nice yourself,” Draco smiled. 

“So before we go, I just have to ask,” Harry hesitated, “is this a date? Or are we just going out as friends? It’s fine, either way, whichever you want. I just want to know so I don’t make any mistakes.”

Draco smiled sadly, “I’m not sure. Can we try going out tonight as just friends? I’m still not sure how I’m feeling about…” Draco gestured hopelessly, “well, about anything really.”

Harry smiled back, “Whatever you’d like Draco. Anything you’d like.” 

Despite Draco’s statement, the longer dinner went on the more like a date it felt. They’d started with wine and appetizers, and by the time the main course was being served Draco’s nervousness was gone and he was laughing with Harry like they used to when they were together.

Halfway through the entre Draco froze as he stared at Harry’s wrist. “You’re wearing your watch,” he observed quietly. 

Harry looked down quickly before looking back up at Draco, “I haven’t taken it off since you gave it to me Draco. It’s one of the favorite things that I own.” Harry looked nervous, “Do you not want me to wear it anymore?”

Draco didn’t say anything for a moment, swallowing harshly before saying, “It’s not that. It’s yours… I had just assumed you stopped wearing it after,” he stopped, realizing this Harry didn’t know about the watch, or what used to be housed inside of it, “After something that happened while you were drugged.” 

“What happened?” Harry asked confused. 

“I. Well.” Draco stopped, unsure how to continue. He fought an internal battle, part of him wanting to tell Harry the truth and another glad Harry didn’t know. Finally, Draco decided to be honest. “We fought, and I ended up telling you that there was another gift inside of the watch.”

Harry raised his eyebrows amused, “Inside? Like I’m supposed to break it with a hammer like the muggle magicians do?”

Draco smirked, “not quite. If you perform a lumos while pointing your wand at the second hand of the watch, it opens up.”

Harry performed to the charm and watched it open, “Well, I guess I took out whatever was in there.” He looked up at Draco, “Why a lumos?”

Draco swallowed for a moment, “Because you were the brightest part of my life, and having you around was like having my own personal sunshine, every second of every day.” He said hoarsely. 

Moments passed by, and Draco didn’t realize he’d closed his eyes until he felt Harry take his hand and squeeze it. “Draco,” Harry said, “Draco I’m so sorry I ever hurt you. You were the best thing in my life as well, and I will kick myself every day for ever throwing that away. I love you”

Draco looked up, carefully, at Harry, “I love you too Harry. I always have.”

Harry stood up from across the table, and slowly walked towards Draco, approaching like he would a wounded animal. When Harry arrived by Draco’s side, he knelt down on both knees and pulled Draco’s hands into his, bringing them to his lips for a kiss. “Please Draco, please give me one more chance and I promise you I will work every day to make sure that you never ever have to doubt that you are the most loved man on this earth. Just please, say I still have a chance”. 

Draco bit his lip while he looked at Harry, before slowly nodding yes. 

Harry reached up, running his hands along the side of Draco’s face and pulling him in for a deep kiss. Draco melted into the kiss, opening his mouth as Harry ran his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip. “I love you.” Harry murmured when they finally broke apart.

“I know.” Draco whispered, “I know.”


	10. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut in this chapter, so hopefully it'll finally make sense why it's marked as explicit. Thank you for reading!

“Draco, darling. I have news.” Narcissa almost sang as she came through Draco’s floo early Tuesday morning, a mischievous grin on her face. 

Draco opened one eye and glared, “Is the news that you finally convinced Father to buy that villa in Milan and that you’ll start scheduling your visits weeks in advance instead of surprising me at five thirty in the morning?” He growled. 

Narcissa laughed before swatting at her son, “There’s my vicious dragon. In some cultures children have respect for their parents.”

“In some cultures parents don’t wake up their children two hours before they need to be awake.”

“Those cultures probably didn’t get another betrothal request for their child, and therefore probably didn’t feel the need to rush right over and announce it.”

Draco sat up at that, “What? I hadn’t realized we were still looking. I know we hadn’t spoken about that, but I assumed we were going to wait.”

Narcissa sat down on Draco’s bed, “We didn’t go out looking for new candidates, but this offer was given to our solicitors yesterday, and looking it over they felt it was best to send it through to us.”

Draco panicked, his decision to try again with Harry was still so new that he hadn’t told him parents that he’d made it, “Who’s it for?”

Narcissa pursed her lips, trying to look apologetic while actually looking happy, “It’s for Harry.” She almost whispered. 

Draco’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “Harry. Who?” He spat out. 

“Harry Potter of course my dearest.” Narcissa said with a smile. 

Draco jumped out of bed, pulling trousers on as he walked out his bedroom door. As he grabbed a handful of floo powder his mother came up behind him, “Where are you going?” She asked. 

“To kill Harry Fucking Potter.” Draco threw the powder into the grate and called out Harry’s address, stepping in without bothering to brush his hair or grab his wand. 

Draco stepped through the floo into the total darkness of Harry’s flat, quickly maneuvering his way to the bedroom that used to be his. From the bedroom doorway Draco looked in, “What in Merlin’s name is wrong with you, you stupid wanker?!” Draco screamed. 

Harry shot up, “Draco,” He said quickly, shaking his head as he tried to wake up, “What are you doing here?”

“I asked, What. The fuck. Is wrong with you?” Draco annunciated, fire flying out of his eyes. 

“Probably a lot of things.” Harry tried to laugh, “you’ll need to be more specific.” 

“You sent my parents a betrothal contract?” Draco asked.

Harry put his chin up, trying to cover the embarrassment in his tone, “Well. I wanted to show you that I was serious. That I was committed.” Seeing Draco’s thunderous face, Harry looked down and mumbled, “It was Ron’s idea.” 

“Really?” Draco let out a harsh laugh, “It was Weasley’s idea that you should issue a betrothal contract to the family of the guy who just _barely_ agreed to get back together with you this past weekend?” 

Harry’s ears turned red, “Not exactly.” He muttered. 

“Then what exactly did dearest Ronald say Harry? Be careful, your next sentence could determine if sweet baby Rose gets to grow up with or without a father.” Draco’s eyes shined like venom as he spoke. 

Harry nervously rubbed at the back of his neck, “He recommended I should do something to show you that things had changed, and that I was going to make an effort. I figured what better way to show things were different than by showing you that I want to commit to you completely. And since you were going through the betrothal process with Astoria, I figured that was the way you wanted to do it, and if I initiated it, you’d realize that I was paying attention.”

Draco sat down on Harry’s bed, “You’re an idiot” he said flatly. 

Harry smiled shyly up at him, “You knew that a long time ago though.” 

“I was getting betrothed because I wanted to be eleven years old again and have my parents fix all my problems. I was hoping they could fix my heartbreak the same way they fixed me wanting to play Quidditch. They’d throw their money around and I’d be happily married instead of wallowing in my breakup while I watched my ex move on with someone else.” 

Harry looked thoroughly cowed, “So you don’t wanna marry me?” he asked. 

Draco rolled his eyes, “I’ve wanted to marry you for the past two years Harry. But not now, not like this.” 

Harry crawled along the bed to where Draco was sitting, coming up behind him and wrapping him in a hug. Harry dropped his mouth to Draco’s ear, “I’ll wait for you, for as long as you need.” He swore.

Draco’s head dropped to his chest and he took a deep breath, “What if you get tired of waiting?”

Harry pulled him closer, “I love you Draco, and I’ll wait forever if you need me to in order for you to trust me again. I promise Draco, Forever.” Harry whispered hoarsely. 

Draco turned his head and pulled Harry in for a kiss, wrapping his hands around Harry’s neck and pulling Harry down on top of him. He ran his fingers through Harry’s wild hair, moaning as he felt Harry open his mouth and nervously meet their tongues together. Draco pulled Harry closer, suddenly remembering he was shirtless as he felt Harry’s body press against his own, Harry only clothed in his pants. 

Draco closed his eyes, drowning in ecstasy as he ran his hands along Harry’s back, clutching the firm body that was so familiar but at the same time felt almost new to him. “I never thought I was going to get to feel you again.” Draco panted as he broke away from the kiss. 

Harry slowly started kissing his way down Draco’s body, stopping to lick at his nipples and bite lightly along Draco’s ribs, “I wouldn’t let myself think about never being with you again.” Harry said as he mouthed at Draco’s hip. 

Draco carded his hands though Harry’s hair, tensing slightly as Harry started to unbuckle his trousers. As Harry inched Draco’s trousers and pants down Draco’s legs, he ran his cheek along Draco’s hard cock, before looking up at Draco and whispering, “I’ve missed you so much,” before wrapping his mouth around Draco’s tip and sucking lightly. 

Draco moaned as he felt the wet heat of Harry’s mouth surrounding his cock, pulling at Harry’s hair to make him take more of Draco. Harry hummed lightly as he put his hands on Draco’s hips, pulling Draco closer into his mouth until he was swallowing him down his throat. 

“Fuck.” Draco panted, enthralled with the sight of Harry’s mouth pressed up against Draco’s curls. “Fuck Harry, I’m so close”. 

Harry moaned around Draco’s cock one last time before pulling up, “Not like this,” He panted, catching his breath, “I want you to come inside me.” 

Draco stared at Harry for a moment before nodding, “Yeah,” He said, “Anything you want.” 

Harry pulled Draco in for another kiss, melting together, “I want to be yours, completely. I want you to know that I’m so fucking yours Draco.” Harry moaned, pushing his pants off before rolling Draco onto his back and climbing on top of him. 

“Mine.” Draco responded back, pulling Harry closer, “All mine.”

“All yours. Always,” Harry panted, pulling his wand from his bedside table, he quickly muttered a lubing and a stretching charm on himself before sinking onto Draco’s hard cock. “Fuck.” Harry exclaimed, “You feel so good inside me Draco.”

Harry quickly started to rise and drop down, panting as he did so. Draco put his hand on Harry’s hips, lifting him up and helping him plunge hard onto Draco’s shaft. Draco pulled Harry down into a heavy kiss, wrapping his arm around Harry’s neck, holding him close as if to merge their two bodies into one.

“Harry,” Draco pants, “Harry, I’m not going to last long.” 

“Fuck. Please Draco,” Harry cries, “please come. I want you to fill me up.” 

Draco moaned, releasing himself into Harry, which pushed Harry over the edge. As Harry came, he fell against Draco’s chest, “Love you.” He muttered, placing frantic kisses against Draco’s cheek. 

Draco relaxed into the bed, his muscles like jelly, “Love you too Harry. So much.” 

Harry waved a cleaning charm over both of them before snuggling against Draco, resting his chin against Draco’s chest, “Move back in.” He said simply after they’d both caught their breath. 

Draco tensed underneath him, 100 what if situations flitting across his brain. 

Harry dropped his voice to a soothing tone, recognizing the panic on Draco’s face, “It’s okay.” Harry promised, “It’s okay if you’re not ready. I just want you to know, this is your home too. Whenever you’re ready. We’ll go at your pace. When you want the wizarding world to know we’re back together, we’ll tell them. When you want to move back in, you’re welcome. When you’re ready to say forever in front of 1 million Weasleys, we’ll get married. I’m all in.” 

Draco nodded his head, his face relaxing again. “Okay.” Draco said, his eyes suddenly brightening with determination, “I’m ready.” He said, nodding again.

Harry’s head shot up, “You’re ready? For what part?”

“All of it Harry. I’ve missed you so much. Every second of every day we’ve been apart I’ve missed you. If you’re really ready, I’m ready too.”

Harry’s face broke out into a huge smile, “So you’re saying yes?”

Draco laughed, pulling Harry closer, “I’m saying yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thank you everyone for reading my first fic! I hope you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave your thoughts and critics below.


End file.
